


Cuore di panna

by Lia483



Series: Tendou Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aobajousai, First Meetings, First Year Iwaizumi Hajime, First Year Oikawa Tooru, First Year Semi Eita, First Year Tendou Satori, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Multi, POV Tendou Satori, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Shiratorizawa, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tendou Satori Week, Tendou Week 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Tendou Week 2020 - Day 6: Soulmates --> IwaOiSemiTenCome la maggior parte delle persone del mondo, Tendou Satori era nato con la frase della propria anima gemella su una parte del corpo, precisamente sul suo petto, sul lato sinistro.Non appena aveva sentito per la prima volta la storia delle anime legate dal destino, aveva chiesto alla sua tata di dirgli cosa dicesse la sua frase. E lei gli aveva detto che in realtà ne aveva tre. Erano tre scritte in bei colori diversi, viola la prima, verde acqua la seconda, nera la terza, separate solo dalle tonalità diverse.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, Iwaizumi Hajime/Tendou Satori, Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita, Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Series: Tendou Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	Cuore di panna

Come la maggior parte delle persone del mondo, Tendou Satori era nato con la frase della propria anima gemella su una parte del corpo, precisamente sul suo petto, sul lato sinistro.  
Non appena aveva sentito per la prima volta la storia delle anime legate dal destino, aveva chiesto alla sua tata di dirgli cosa dicesse la sua frase. E lei gli aveva detto che in realtà ne aveva tre. Erano tre scritte in bei colori diversi, viola la prima, verde acqua la seconda, nera la terza, separate solo dalle tonalità diverse.

_-Da dove viene quel SemiSemi? Non raddoppiare il mio nome!  
-Non mi interessa. Anche se non si rende conto di quello che dice, a me fa sempre male.  
-Hajime. Chiamami Hajime, Tendou-san. Iwa-chan è solo un soprannome._

Il piccolo Satori sentì già di amarle, anche se suo padre lo sgridava ogni volta che aveva il petto scoperto, perché doveva tenere tutto nascosto.  
Non se ne dispiaceva troppo, scoprendole ogni volta che era nella propria cameretta e cercando di immaginare tutti i proprietari delle proprie frasi.  
Era un bimbo prematuramente intelligente, quindi capì presto che la sua famiglia non amava l'idea che potesse avere un rapporto poliamoroso con qualcuno, ma proprio per questo li ignorò, smettendo di parlarne e serbando quel futuro momento nel proprio cuore, nella speranza di avere un giorno non una, non due, ma ben tre persone che gli volessero davvero bene.

***

Era arrivato alle superiori senza sentire neanche lontanamente qualcosa che assomigliasse ai nomi che aveva sul petto o frasi simili a quelle che ormai gli erano familiari quanto il proprio nome.  
Per questo, mentre era in fila per la presentazione dei primi anni al resto del club di pallavolo, quando aveva sentito il nome del ragazzo dai capelli castano scuro, il cuore aveva iniziato a battergli con forza, oscurando qualsiasi altro suono.  
Semi!  
Era Semi!  
Come diceva il suo tatuaggio.  
Il soprannome SemiSemi ora sembrava ancora più azzeccato. E quanto era carino quel nuovo compagno di squadra dai capelli castano scuro e il viso serio. E quella bella voce decisa! Non vedeva l'ora di parlarci personalmente!  
Così, quando la prima pratica finì, dopo aver parlato con molti nuovi compagni del suo anno, si diresse verso il ragazzo appena più basso di lui e gli sorrise. "E tu invece sarai SemiSemi!"  
Vide gli occhi del ragazzo spalancarsi, probabilmente sentendo il leggero calore della scritta che aveva sul corpo, prima che si imbronciasse dicendo:"Da dove viene quel SemiSemi? Non raddoppiare il mio nome!"  
La pelle del proprio petto sembrò canticchiare al sentire la frase della sua prima anima gemella, mentre si apriva in un grande sorriso. "Ti ci farò affezionare, SemiSemi."  
Il ragazzo si colpì la fronte con una mano, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Avrei dovuto capirlo che eri un tipo fastidioso da quella frase." Non lo disse con cattiveria o come un insulto, ma solo come se fosse un dato di fatto. Alla fine sospirò, offrendogli una mano. "Il mio nome è Semi Eita."  
Fu percorso da un picco di calore quando si sfiorarono e sorrise dolcemente. "Io sono Tendou Satori. Piacere di conoscerti, Eita-kun."  
Con sua sorpresa, il ragazzo ricambiò con un sorriso più piccolo, ma decisamente carino.  
Oh.  
Tendou poteva solo sperare che il ragazzino non sorridesse così spesso o non sarebbe sopravvissuto abbastanza da conoscere le altre anime legate a lui.

***

Fu in una partita d'allenamento, giusto un paio di mesi dopo l'inizio dell'anno, che incontrò la sua seconda anima gemella.  
Erano contro una forte squadra di Miyaji, l'Aoba Johsai, ma nessuna delle due squadre aveva schierato i giocatori titolari, per non svelare carte prima del campionato. Erano tutti primini alle prime armi, ma ai quali serviva proprio un po' d'esperienza di prima mano con le partite.  
Era lì, sotto rete, ad appena un metro dal setter dell'altra squadra, un ragazzo giovane ma già elegante e con una bella forma dai capelli castani, quando di colpo lo sentì dire:"Iwa-chan!"  
Con lo sguardo seguì con perfetta intuizione l'arco della palla, fino a fermarsi sullo schiacciatore che aveva saltato per colpire.  
E lì ne fu sicuro. Quel ragazzo dalla sguardo deciso e di uno splendido verde foresta era la sua seconda anima gemella. Ne era assolutamente certo.  
Non saltò affatto per andare a murare, troppo preso ad osservare quell'arco del braccio, che già prometteva forti schiacciate al primo anno.  
"Tendou, idiota! Cosa stai facendo?!"  
"Mi scusi, coach, mi scusi!" rispose subito, imbarazzato, tornando a guardare oltre la rete giusto in tempo per incontrare gli occhi dello schiacciatore.  
Gli fece un lieve sorriso, che sembrò lasciarlo perplesso, ma l'avvicinarsi del setter lo distrasse, interrompendo il momento.  
Non che fosse un problema, non c'era fretta di parlarsi.  
Fu con un salto nel passo che raggiunse Semi durante una pausa, arrivandogli alle spalle e avvolgendolo con le sue braccia già troppo lunghe, ma che ben si sposavano con il corpo allampanato che prometteva di avere nei prossimi anni. "SemiSemi, credo di aver trovato la nostra seconda anima gemella" sussurrò forte ma non troppo contro l'orecchio del setter, troppo entusiasta per essere davvero tranquillo come avrebbe dovuto essere.  
"Cosa mi urli nell'orecchio, idiota?! Quale?" Dopo la sgridata iniziale, fu ovvio che anche lui era curioso.  
Poco dopo essersi conosciuti, si erano confrontati le scritte, che Semi aveva all'altezza del bacino sulla destra, scoprendo di avere entrambi tre frasi e dello stesso colore. Avevano così scoperto altri dettagli sulle loro anime gemelle.

_-E tu invece sarai SemiSemi!  
-Non sono bravo a chiedere scusa, ok?  
-So che sei sicuramente arrabbiato con noi, ma posso parlare con Tendou, Semi-san?_

Era stato interessante. Dalle frasi in verde acqua potevano dedurre che il primo incontro con questa persona fosse andato male, mentre della seconda sapevano che voleva farsi perdonare e il suo soprannome e nome.  
"La terza frase. Ho sentito che un ragazzo dell'Aoba viene chiamato Iwa-chan."  
"È un po' vago per ora, te l'ho detto che il soprannome è troppo comune."  
Non l'aveva ancora fatto spostare da quella posa e Tendou ne approfittò per appoggiare il viso contro quello dell'altro, mischiando i colori dei loro capelli. Semi aveva di recente cominciato a schiarirsi le punte, parlando di un look diverso per sé stesso.  
"Se fossimo ancora all'asilo, SemiSemi, ma alle superiori chi si fa chiamare così? Deve essere importante."  
Un sospiro. "Ok, indicami il ragazzo in questione senza essere plateale, per favore."  
Girò appena il setter, in direzione della panchina avversaria. "Il ragazzo con i capelli neri a riccio."  
"Uhm credo di averlo visto alle medie, mi sembra che andasse alla Kitagawa Daiichi."  
La squadra di Tendou non aveva mai superato il primo giorno di torneo alle medie, quindi non si aspettava di conoscerlo, non aveva mai visto neanche Semi prima dell'Accademia.  
"Sembra interessante, ed è anche un giocatore di pallavolo in una posizione diversa dalla nostra, non è divertente?"  
"Non ti allargare, dovremo parlarci prima."  
"Lasciami sognare, SemiSemi!"  
Quel giorno non riuscirono a parlarci, ma erano sicuri sarebbe stata per un'altra volta. Se erano anime gemelle, non dovevano avere fretta o forzare un incontro che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto.

***

Fu presto chiaro che avvicinarsi a Iwaizumi, così si chiamava il ragazzo dell'Aoba, non sarebbe stato facile, quando scoprirono una decisa rivalità tra Ushijima, il loro compagno di squadra, e Oikawa Tooru, il setter amico di Iwaizumi. Trovare il ragazzo da solo sembrava totalmente impossibile e Semi insistette per non forzare la sorte. "Vedi di non fare scemenze, Satori. Già sembra che sarò arrabbiato con lui, non voglio peggiorare la situazione."  
"Va bene, va bene, però cavolo, Oikawa è peggio di un avvoltoio. Perché non lo lascia un po' solo?! Persino in bagno vanno insieme." Doveva lamentarsi almeno per qualcosa. Era così impaziente di scoprire se fosse veramente lui l'Iwa-chan della sua frase.  
"Wakatoshi ha detto che sono amici fin dalle elementari e che probabilmente è Iwaizumi il motivo per cui Oikawa non ha accettato la borsa di studio per la Shiratorizawa."  
Osservò il campo dove la Seijoh stava giocando, appoggiato con entrambe le braccia incrociate sotto il mento alla ringhiera. Oikawa era in campo come setter dopo aver sostituito il senpai del terzo anno, mentre Iwaizumi era tra le riserve, entrambi già abbastanza bravi da rientrare nei titolari già al primo anno, almeno per quella partita del primo giorno. "Deve essere davvero importante come amicizia per scegliere una scuola diversa dalla migliore della prefettura."  
Semi scrollò le spalle. Anche loro erano pronti per giocare, le loro caratteristiche sembravano aver attirato subito l'attenzione di Washijou, che non aveva esitato un attimo a buttare fuori dei terzi anni per fare spazio ai talentuosi primini.  
"Quasi troppo importante" borbottò, stringendo gli occhi mentre ragionava.  
La sua mente era sempre stata veloce a cogliere dettagli delle altre persone, era qualcosa che gli rendeva così facile fermare le schiacciate avversarie o scoprirne i punti deboli. E questa caratteristica, dovuta alla sua ipersensibilità, lo rendeva molto attento anche ai legami tra le persone.  
Iniziava a pensare che Oikawa e Iwaizumi potessero essere anime gemelle a loro volta. E questo apriva l'ipotesi che le frasi verde acqua rappresentassero l'elegante setter avversario.  
La cosa non gli andava totalmente a genio, trovava che Oikawa fosse un pallone gonfiato e piuttosto cattivo, soprattutto con Ushijima - il suo nuovo migliore amico davvero non si doveva toccare - ma forse tra di loro non c'era un legame romantico, solo platonico. Sinceramente un po' lo sperava. Non riusciva proprio a immaginarsi innamorato di Oikawa, neppure con la sua fervida fantasia.

***

Tra gli allenamenti e i campionati, oltre che il normale carico lavorativo scolastico, la faccenda delle anime gemelle non era passata del tutto in secondo piano, ma quasi, almeno per i mesi successivi, l'estate e l'autunno.  
Tendou aveva accettato che il fantomatico dialogo con Iwaizumi prima o poi sarebbe avvenuto, senza mettersi fretta o pressione, ascoltando così il consiglio di Semi, che non era meno interessato a scoprire i legami che li univano, ma che ci teneva a non rovinare tutto.  
Alla fine, Tendou vedeva l'attesa come il male minore. Aveva aspettato così tanto per conoscerli che aspettare qualche mese in più non sarebbe stato un problema.  
Per questo, l'arrivo di quel breve campo di allenamento dopo il campionato nazionale di Gennaio era piuttosto atteso.  
Era un campo d'allenamento di due giorni alla loro Accademia, più attrezzata ad ospitare studenti in più, varie squadre della prefettura che si sfidavano amichevolmente poco prima della fine dell'anno scolastico.  
In genere tutti sapevano che l'Aoba e la Shiratorizawa si parlavano poco, essendo le due squadre migliori e avendo un'accesa rivalità, ma il tutto era peggiorato dall'arrivo di Oikawa e della sua disputa con Ushijima - vittima delle parole del setter il più delle volte senza che nemmeno avesse aperto bocca, secondo il modesto parere di Tendou.  
Non era difficile tenerli lontani, alla fine Oikawa non cercava attivamente lo scontro, ma Ushijima era sempre lì a girare intorno ai giocatori che reputava forti. E Oikawa, per quanto il suo carattere non brillasse di simpatia, era sicuramente un giocatore potente e che sarebbe cresciuto ancora.  
"Tu sputi sentenze sulla mia vita, ma chi te ne dà il diritto, UshiWaka-chan?"  
La voce di Oikawa si era levata forte e chiara nella palestra dopo l'ennesimo tentativo di attaccare bottone con lui.  
Tendou si fece subito avanti, anche se l'ideale per calmare gli animi sarebbe stato mandare Reon quando si trattava del setter. Sapeva di non avere il modo di fare più conciliante nelle discussioni.  
"Oh oh, tutti calmi. Wakatoshi-kun non vuole offendere nessuno, è solo sincero su quello che pensa." Era una frase standard. Non sapeva neanche che cosa il suo migliore amico avesse detto all'altro, ma era abituato a spiegare così, in parole povere, il suo carattere calmo e onesto.  
Gli occhi color caramello di Oikawa si spostarono per stringersi su di lui. "Non mi interessa. Anche se non si rende conto di quello che dice, a me fa sempre male."  
Si bloccò sul posto, mentre vedeva avverarsi la sua previsione sull'ultima anima gemella. Non era affatto il dialogo migliore per cominciare e il calore sulla pelle non sembrò abbastanza caldo per compensare la sensazione di gelo che lo pervase.  
Fece appena un passo avanti, superando Ushijima, che fino a quel momento aveva affiancato, cercando di capire cosa dire ora. "Oikawa-kun..."  
"No, no, niente Oikawa. Questo era proprio quello che ci voleva."  
Si irrigidì il rosso, tornando subito indietro. Ovviamente Oikawa non lo voleva. Non avrebbe dovuto esserne così stupito, alla fine anche lui stesso aveva sperato di non essere accoppiato con Oikawa, ma vederselo così, sbattuto in faccia, fece male, molto male.  
Sapeva che i suoi occhi si erano fatti freddi, in un istinto di autoconservazione insito da anni di bullismo e prese in giro, abbastanza perché l'espressione di Oikawa si incrinasse in una di dispiacere, come se non avesse voluto farla uscire così. Ma almeno era stato subito chiaro, niente giri di parole.  
Non voleva Tendou come anima gemella. Probabilmente lui e Iwaizumi uscivano già insieme e non desiderava un rapporto poliamoroso, ma a Tendou importava poco in quel momento mentre si girava per allontanarsi velocemente, con il cuore spezzato.  
Nessuno cercò di farlo tornare indietro, a parte la voce bassa di Ushijima che richiamò il suo nome una volta.  
Semi stava entrando nella palestra in quel momento, ma lo fermò subito quando notò gli occhi lucidi, accompagnandolo fuori.  
"Che cazzo è successo?"  
"Niente, Eita-kun, non ti preoccupare" cercò di rispondere con il suo tono più brillante, ma sembrò solo aiutare le lacrime ad uscire più in fretta.  
"Cazzate. Dimmi tutto."  
"...Oikawa è la terza anima gemella e ha detto che non mi vuole."  
"Lui ha fatto cosa?" Gli occhi di Semi si strinsero pericolosamente, facendogli istintivamente afferrare un braccio perché non si lanciasse contro l'altro giocatore. Quando si arrabbiava, Semi diventava davvero una testa calda.  
Con sorpresa, però, notò che Semi non si era mosso per andarne a cantarne quattro a Oikawa, ma invece aveva preso un grosso respiro per calmarsi e si era avvicinato per abbracciarlo, per fargli nascondere il viso bagnato contro la spalla.  
Lo abbracciò subito, approfittandone.  
Il rifiuto di Oikawa faceva ancora così male, ma almeno aveva Semi con sé.

***

Notò presto Iwaizumi avvicinarsi, era sempre molto attento a ciò che lo circondava e la tuta e i colori dell'Aoba Johsai spiccavano molto facilmente tra le sfumature dell'Accademia.  
Il giorno prima, dopo quella discussione, aveva evitato qualsiasi contatto con l'Aoba Johsai, con l'appoggio di Semi e del resto dei compagni del loro anno, ai quali non avevano dato i dettagli, ma che alla sua richiesta di non essere avvicinato da Oikawa o Iwaizumi, gli avevano detto che non c'era problema.  
Yamagata aveva quasi fermato fisicamente l'asso dell'altra squadra, più muscoloso di lui, dal venirgli incontro.  
Però in quel momento, in quell'angolo di campus appartato, non si erano aspettati di essere trovati, ma forse avrebbero dovuto aspettarselo. Iwaizumi sembrava un ragazzo molto determinato.  
Semi gli posò una mano sulla spalla, mentre si alzava e si metteva tra di loro.  
Il ragazzo muscoloso sembrava imbarazzato e dispiaciuto, mentre si portava una mano dietro la testa nel parlare, dove sembrava grattarsi tra i capelli con un certo nervosismo. "So che sei sicuramente arrabbiato con noi, ma posso parlare con Tendou, Semi-san?"  
"Non sono arrabbiato con te, solo con Oikawa." Semi non aveva fatto una piega nel sentire il sicuro calore della frase sul bacino, incrociando le braccia in un tentativo di sembrare più intimidatorio.  
Tendou osservò mentre l'altro faceva una piccola smorfia, insieme ad un deciso sospiro, prima di borbottare:"Sempre Oikawa a creare problemi, cazzo." Ritornò a loro. Il suo viso da un colorito quasi abbronzato ma che forse era solo il suo colore naturale sembrava rassegnato e dispiaciuto, forse anche preoccupato, cosa perfettamente normale nel rendersi conto che Oikawa aveva rovinato tutto prima ancora che potessero scambiarsi le loro prime parole.  
"Io... Mi rendo conto che Oikawa si è comportato da stronzo, ma vorrei che gli poteste dare la possibilità di spiegarsi, per favore."  
Semi lo guardò e Tendou esitò un attimo, non sapendo cosa rispondere, come dire a quel ragazzo speranzoso che non poteva né voleva stare con qualcuno che non desiderava stare con lui. E Oikawa chiaramente non aveva questo interesse, lui...  
"Iwa-chan..."  
Fu interrotto da un sorriso, non tanto grande, ma molto gentile e dolce che gli fece saltare un battito. "Hajime. Chiamami Hajime, Tendou-san. Iwa-chan è solo un soprannome."  
"Io sì, scusa, non volevo usarlo, è che l'ho letto così spesso... Comunque Hajime-kun, Oikawa-kun è stato più che chiaro sul fatto di non volermi come sua anima gemella..."  
"No, lui... è un vero idiota, ma non voleva dirlo... No, noi volevamo davvero trovare le nostre ultime due anime gemelle e... cazzo, non so neanche come spiegare, è solo... non sa mai come controllare quella lingua lunga che ha... Per favore, vorreste incontrarlo e parlarne tutti insieme? So che vi chiedo molto, ma per favore..."  
Tutto il discorso era stato balbettato e confuso, probabilmente condito da diverse parolacce e imprecazioni mentali, cosa che Tendou aveva trovato un po' tenera, anche se iniziava a preoccuparsi che Iwaizumi si sarebbe strappato i capelli a due mani se avesse continuato ad essere così nervoso.  
"Satori, la scelta è tua."  
Alzò lo sguardo su Semi, ancora minacciosamente con le braccia incrociate, ma più tranquillo e forse anche conciliante, almeno nei confronti dell'asso avversario. "Se non vuoi incontrare Oikawa, non lo incontriamo."  
"Non voglio che per colpa mia tu non possa stare con tutte le tue anime gemelle."  
"Non vedo perché dovrei volere un cazzone. Senza offesa." Alzò una mano verso Iwaizumi che annuì con chiara simpatia.  
"Ma non sarebbe giusto, SemiSemi..."  
"Satori. Non è un problema."  
Si imbronciò, gonfiando un po' le guance, mostrando tutta la propria contrarietà mentre pensava.  
Aveva desiderato essere amato fin da bambino, quando i suoi genitori avevano dimostrato di non farlo e non era mai riuscito a farsi dei veri amici, e il destino gli aveva dato ben tre persone sul suo cammino che l'avrebbero fatto. Se ne sarebbe anche fatta bastare una, ma era sempre stato un po' egoista.  
"Mi piacerebbe incontrarli, Eita-kun, se non è un problema."  
Semi fece un cenno, prima di voltarsi verso Iwaizumi e puntarlo con un dito contro il petto.  
"Satori è un ragazzo sensibile, le discussioni non gli piacciono e gli fanno male. Se Oikawa dice anche solo un'altra stronzata, lo porto via e a mai più rivederci."  
L'asso non fece una piega, annuendo. Sembrava molto sollevato, nonostante la preoccupazione ancora presente in quegli occhi verdi che Tendou trovava già belli. "Grazie, davvero, per questa seconda occasione."  
"Tu non ne avresti avuto bisogno" commentò Semi, esprimendo un pensiero che tutti loro avevano sicuramente avuto.  
"Oikawa non è solo la mia anima gemella, ma è il mio migliore amico e voglio saperlo felice. Non... lo lascerei indietro."  
Ripensò a quello che sapeva dei due ragazzi e immaginò che avesse senso. Sembravano molto più legati di semplici compagni di squadra.  
Lui e Semi si scambiarono i contatti, per decidere quando vedersi, prima che il ragazzo si allontanasse con un passo più deciso di prima.  
Tendou aveva la sensazione che Oikawa sarebbe stato di sicuro strigliato per bene.  
Fu divertito e anche un pochino soddisfatto dall'idea. Se davvero si era espresso in quel modo per sbaglio, se lo meritava.  
"Tutte le persone che pensano che tu sia uno stronzo e invece hai un cuore di panna" dichiarò il setter, lasciandosi cadere di nuovo al suo fianco sulla panchina, le mani nelle tasche, per tenerle calde dal freddo invernale intorno a loro.  
"Io sono dolcissimo, Eita-kun!"  
"No, affatto. Comunque non dovevi per forza accettare."  
"Lo so, però... Non ti sarebbe rimasto il dubbio dopo un racconto del genere? Non voglio averlo per tutta la vita."  
Il bel viso di Semi si corrugò all'altezza della fronte. "Iwaizumi dà l'idea di poter dire qualsiasi cosa per Oikawa."  
"Probabilmente sì, per questo voglio sentirlo dalla sua bocca." Si appoggiò alla sua spalla, ora che erano tornati seduti vicini. Sentì, più che vedere con gli occhi chiusi, una mano sfiorargli delicatamente il ginocchio, in un piccolo gesto di conforto. Si affrettò a bloccare la mano lì, coprendola con la propria.  
"Tu anche sei molto carino, SemiSemi, e ti preoccupi sempre. Sei un po' come una mamma cigno."  
"Che cazzo..." mormorò Semi, probabilmente alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma non fece il gesto di muoversi. Forse quella situazione di pace insieme piaceva anche a lui. "Perché _cigno_? Non si dice _mamma chioccia_ di solito?"  
"Ma la nostra scuola è una grande aquila bianca, non puoi diventare una volgare gallina" spiegò come se fosse totalmente ovvio il ragionamento.  
"Certo certo, Satori, come dici tu."  
Ridacchiò, più tranquillo, sapendo che anche l'altro stava sorridendo, tra affetto ed esasperazione.

***

Si incontrarono in un luogo neutro, un parco tra le loro due scuole, in un pomeriggio soleggiato, in modo da poter stare all'aperto senza soffrire troppo l'ultimo freddo di febbraio.  
Erano tutti vestiti con abiti casual, niente divise o tute delle squadre. Solo loro quattro.  
Si accaparrarono di un tavolo di legno per picnic, non troppo umido dalla neve che si era sciolta negli ultimi giorni.  
Tendou poteva leggere perfettamente la tensione del gruppo, ma cercò di non pensarci troppo. Solo perché erano agitati, non significava che avrebbero litigato o altro. Poteva farcela.  
La persona da cui emanava la maggior parte della tensione era Oikawa, vestito con pantaloni lunghi chiari e una giacca scura non tanto pesante, ma ben chiusa fino al collo. I suoi capelli erano perfetti e la sua pelle in perfetto ordine, ma l'occhio attento di Tendou riusciva a notare il leggero strato di fondotinta che nascondeva le occhiaie, come se non avesse dormito bene. Non credeva che gli fosse accaduto per i sensi di colpa, ma non gli piaceva vedere che non era stato bene, per quanto il suo comportamento gli avesse fatto male.  
Semi aveva ragione. Aveva proprio un cuore di panna.  
Iwaizumi gli fece un piccolo sorriso, che ricambiò, prima di rivolgersi ad Oikawa.  
Tutti e tre lo guardarono, in realtà, e il setter si mosse a disagio, prima di sbottare:"Non sono bravo a chiedere scusa, ok?"  
"Ma non mi dire" commentò con sarcasmo Semi.  
"Senti, ci sto lavorando, che cavolo..."  
I due si scambiarono un'occhiata non proprio amichevole, ma Oikawa sembrò perdere presto la voglia di rivalsa, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Con fare un po' stizzito, si tirò su la manica destra della giacca, rivelando il braccio pallido, su cui spiccavano tre scritte come le loro, soltanto con un colore rosso al posto di quello verde acqua.

_-Touuu.  
-Ma non mi dire.  
-Oh oh, tutti calmi. Wakatoshi-kun non vuole offendere nessuno, è solo sincero su quello che pensa._

Semi sembrò un poco imbarazzato al vedere che la sua prima frase a Oikawa fosse quella. Nonostante le loro squadre fossero state avversarie per tutto l'anno, non era mai capitato che parlassero davvero.  
Anche Tendou si ricordava di aver scambiato qualche battuta solo con il centrale del primo anno Seijoh, ma non con gli altri.  
Con fare eccessivamente drammatico, Oikawa sembrò prendere la decisione di voler parlare - anche se un po' lo capiva, sapeva di avere la stessa vena drama quando voleva, non erano molto diversi su quel punto di vista. "È tutta colpa di Wakatoshi."  
"Non staremo qui a sentire insulti sul nostro migliore amico, però." Lo fermarono subito, immediatamente guardinghi.  
Ma il setter non sembrò preoccuparsene mentre spiegava:"No, non UshiWaka-chan. Proprio il nome, Wakatoshi."  
Ora si andava ben oltre il drammatico, quindi.  
"Fin dall'asilo, io e Iwa-chan abbiamo conosciuto una gran quantità di Wakatoshi, che a dirla tutta non avrei mai pensato fosse un nome così in voga, forse è solo per la nostra età, non lo so. So solo che non me ne piaceva uno di Wakatoshi - Hajime può confermare - ..." L'asso fece un cenno, seguito da un'alzata di occhi al cielo. "E dalla mia frase, era chiaro che se la mia anima gemella proteggeva uno di questi ragazzi significava che era suo amico e fin da bambino la cosa non mi andava a genio. Poi ho conosciuto Ushijima e, non voglio offendere, ma è il Wakatoshi che posso vedere di meno, dicendolo in parole povere. Quindi la mia frase dell'altro giorno..." Si rivolse direttamente a Tendou, che si sentì quasi sondare nell'animo da quei profondi occhi caramello, come l'ultima volta che si erano guardati. "Non era rivolta a te che eri la mia anima gemella, ma solo che tra tutti gli Wakatoshi, la mia anima gemella fosse amica di Ushijima. Non ti conosco abbastanza, anzi proprio per niente, per poterti rifiutare, Tendou-kun. Se c'è una cosa che odio, è essere giudicato a prima vista... non lo farei mai a qualcun altro."  
Essere ipersensibile l'aveva sempre reso fin troppo attento ai dettagli. Aveva osservato il modo in cui l'altro ragazzo aveva parlato e gesticolato nello spiegarsi ed era sicuro che l'altro, altrettanto attento, avesse fatto uguale. Riusciva a sentire la vena di sincerità perché il modo in cui si era espresso era stato nervoso, a disagio, non sembrava una storia costruita ma più qualcosa di cui Oikawa si sentiva in imbarazzo e che non aveva piacere a raccontare.  
Probabilmente si era immaginato molto più sicuro di sé nel parlare per la prima volta con le proprie anime gemelle, più interessante e sofisticato. Tendou era sicuro si sentisse un po' patetico.  
"Non capisco come mai ti stia così antipatico Wakatoshi-kun. È un bravo ragazzo."  
Oikawa esitò prima di parlare, ma si vedeva chiaramente che stava cercando di trattenere una smorfia nei loro riguardi. "Non è qualcosa di cui mi sento a mio agio a parlarne. Non con chi non conosco bene, almeno."  
"Tranquillo, non ti volevo forzare, ero solo curioso."  
Oikawa annuì, facendogli un piccolo sorriso, non come quelli da copertina - neanche fosse un modello - che spacciava di solito, ma uno più semplice, più sincero.  
Glielo fece istintivamente ricambiare.  
"Senti, Oikawa-kun, io ti credo, ma vorrei conoscerti meglio, se la cosa ti va bene."  
"Mi farebbe molto piacere."  
Semi si allungò sul tavolo, guardando Oikawa con attenzione. "Satori ti crede e anche se mi fido della sua opinione, ti terrò d'occhio e dovrai guadagnarti la mia fiducia."  
"Mi sembra giusto, Semi-kun." Nessuno dei due sembrava intimidito l'uno dall'altro, ma provarono comunque a prevaricare con lo sguardo, per qualche secondo.  
Ma c'era qualcosa che a Tendou premeva molto di più mentre si voltava verso Iwaizumi, che era stato principalmente in silenzio fino a quel momento, forse per lasciare che il suo migliore amico se la cavasse da solo senza la sua interferenza.  
"Hajime-kun, però ora sono curioso, voglio vedere anche le tue scritte."  
"Satori, non puoi chiederlo così, abbiamo detto che andavamo con calma."  
"Ma io sono curioso, SemiSemi~!"  
Iwaizumi intanto era arrossito, mentre Oikawa se la rideva sotto i baffi, sembrava contento di non essere più sotto esame. "Non credo che sia possibile in pubblico."  
Gli occhi di Tendou brillarono di divertimento. "È un posto compromettente?"  
"È l'interno della coscia sinistra."  
"I fatti tuoi, Shittykawa."  
Semi nascose una mezza risata, mentre i due battibeccavano sull'argomento.  
Tendou rimase un attimo a guardarli, tutti e tre, passando lo sguardo lentamente da uno all'altro.  
Queste erano le sue anime gemelle.  
Non era scritto che sarebbero stati tutti romantici, probabilmente ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per capirlo, ma Tendou sentiva di volere loro già tutto il bene possibile, nonostante l'inizio non proprio dei migliori.  
In effetti, aveva proprio un cuore di panna.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA - Appunti che non sono riuscita ad inserire nella storia.  
> 1\. Come avrete notato, Oikawa ha come scritta nera di Hajime "Touuu". Allo stesso modo, Iwaizumi ha come scritta verde acqua "Achime". Entrambi i nomi, così storpiati, sono stati pronunciati quando erano ancora molto piccoli. Non è stata la loro prima parola, i genitori giurano che siano state "mamma e papà" le prime, ma è sicuro che si sono ritrovati legati molto molto presto.  
> 2\. Tendou ha un vero debole per i sorrisi delle sue anime gemelle. Posso dire che lui è stato il primo ad innamorarsi tra loro.  
> 3\. Ho scelto di ambientare tutta la fanfic al loro primo anno perché essendo questo Soulmate!AU basato sulla prima frase mai detta ad una persona, sarebbe stato impossibile non essersi mai rivolti la parola in tre anni interi. E ho scelto anche di creare dei campi di allenamento tra le due squadre, che non mi sembrano affatto irrealistici. E' chiaro che difficilmente hanno messo in campo le squadre titolari in giornate del genere, ma è qualcosa che potrebbero fare senza problemi a mio parere, sarebbe costruttivo per entrambe le scuole.


End file.
